My Dork
by swagatron94
Summary: Teen Titans GO! Story. A simple story about the love between Raven and Beast Boy. Rated K . Raven OOC. No flames, please.


My Dork

Raven floated through the halls of the Titan Tower. It was 10:30 AM and she was bored. Her and the rest of the Titans already fought some random monster made out of moldy lasgana created by a random mad scientist guy and cleaned up the city already, so they headed back to the tower There was nothing on TV and there was nothing to eat, so she was bored. She sat on the couch and sat there in complete boredom, until Beast Boy came in through the kitchen.

"Hey Raven."

Raven looked up and saw Beast Boy, also completely bored, sit next to her on the couch.

"You're bored as well? That's a first." She joked with him.

"I'm going to my room. In case Robin's looking for me." Beast Boy said.

He jumped off the couch and walked to his room. Raven shrugged and fell asleep on the couch. 30 minutes later, she woke up and looked at the clock.

"Really? I slept for about 30 minutes? Wow. Guess I'll go meditate." Raven said to herself.

She floated off the couch and headed for her room to meditate and heard a noise coming from Beast Boy's room. Now normally, she would ignore it and go to her room, but she was bored so she was curious. She headed for his room and found the door was already open, so she headed in. She saw Beast Boy laying down on the floor, tuning a guitar. He didn't know she was there, so she watched him. Beast Boy strummed the guitar, and out of complete boredom, began to sing.

(Shadow by Austin Mahone. I do not own this song.)

You walk into the room

So perfect but unaware

Making me stop and stare

Every time I heard he broke your heart

Can I just fix you girl?

Show you a different world?

Raven was shocked that he could sing. Well, it wasn't bad, but it was ok. She kept listening to him singing.

I'll take you anywhere

I'll put you on a throne

I'll lay down my heart, I swear

And I'll make sure that you'll never be alone

Only my shadow knows

How I feel about you

Only my shadow goes

Where I dream of you and me

Should I go or wait?

Is it too soon, too late?

Only my shadow knows

Beast Boy turned around and Raven quickly went the other way. He saw her, but she didn't know. He smiled and turned around. Raven quickly turned around and continued to listen to him.

I've been loving you so long

And now that I got the chance

I see you need to dance on your own

So I'll wait another day

Maybe another year

I'm gonna be right here, oh

I'll take you anywhere

I'll put you on a throne

I'll lay down my heart, I swear

And I'll make sure that you'll never be alone (alone)

Beast Boy turned around and looks at Raven, who tried to turn away, but failed. She turned back around, but saw Beast Boy facing her. She was confused. Why was he looking at her, and why was he still singing?

Only my shadow knows

How I feel about you

Only my shadow goes

Where I dream of you and me

Should I go or wait?

Is it too soon, too late?

Cause only my shadow knows

I wish I could say all these words

All these things that your heart never heard, yeah

But I saw the pain in your eyes and it sealed my lips

Raven realized he was singing about her. She smiled and he smiled back. He walked towards her as he kept singing.

Only my shadow knows

How I feel about you

Only my shadow goes

Where I dream of you and me

Should I go or wait?

Is it too soon, too late?

Only my shadow knows, ey

Only my shadow knows, oh oh

Only my shadow knows

"Raven, this may sound stupid, but I love you." Beast Boy said to her.

"Why is that stupid? Just because it's me? Because I usually don't like guys?" Raven asked him.

"Yeah, at least that's what I think." Beast Boy said.

"Beast Boy, you're such a dork. But you're my dork." Raven replied, kissing him on the cheek.

"So you do love me!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Of course I do. Just don't tell the others, ok? You know how they'll react." Raven told Beast Boy, who nodded in excitement.

Beast Boy and Raven were so happy. They were finally together, forever.

"So what do you wanna do?" Beast Boy asked her.

Raven realized they were still bored. All of a sudden, she came up with an idea.

"You wanna make out?" Raven said.

Beast Boy took one look at her, and for the next hour or two, they were making out in Beast Boy's room, until it was dinner time. Raven and Beast Boy quickly separated from each other and headed for the kitchen. The Titans ate dinner and before they knew it, it was time for bed. Raven and Beast Boy kissed each other before heading to bed, when no one was looking. Beast Boy and Raven both had pleasant dreams about each other, which for Raven, was different for her. She woke up in the middle of the night after the most weirdest dream and said to herself before falling asleep...

"Remind me to punch Beast Boy in the face the next time I see him, and then kiss him."

End of Chapter 1


End file.
